Fear The Living/Issue 25
This is Issue 25 of Fear The Living, titled It's Our Fault. This is the fourth issue of Arc #4. Issue 25 Me and Daniel keep running through the forest hearing footsteps behind us. I turn a corner and fall into a ditch, Daniel falls in also. I look at him and see he’s clutching his bleeding ankle, I look at it and see a bone popped out. “It fucking hurts , help me” He says. “I’m a fucking student not a doctor, uhhhhhh, fuck, wrap something around it” I say. “Like what ex fucking actly, fuck it hurts” Daniel says. “I don’t know, use your sleeve” I say. Daniel rips off his sleeve and wraps it around his ankle and I help him up. I see an entrance to a cave and I enter it, helping Daniel hop on one leg. We walk in and find a corpse on the ground with a bullet shot in its head and a gun in its hand, and a note in its other hand. I take the note and read it. If anyone finds this I have things to confess, I have murdered many people, some who I care about. I hope D.L. finds this, I want him to have closure on what happened to me, but I was never exactly honest with him. I never had the purest of intentions when I met him, I first planned on taking his stuff and leaving him on the side of the road, but when I saw how much he cared about his daughter I couldn’t. Well this is my story, and as for why I did this, I was bit, but I had enough time to do this – Baxter Durwin “Shit, you never think about these people, that just, end their lives, because they have to, we’ve always done it for each other but just think about it, dying alone, with no else to count on, or to remember you, you just sit alone there and-“ Daniel says but is cut off by a couple of guards falling into the ditch. “Shit run” I say and I help him run with me. He trips again and I fall with him, “OVER HERE” I hear a guard yell and get up. “Daniel grab my hand” I say. “No just fucking go” Daniel says. “No we’ve been through too much for me to lose you here” I say and pull him up and we start running and we reach an exit. We fall into some bushes and watch the guards run by us. They run up to Dwight, he walks into the truck and pulls everyone in our group out of it. They all get on their knees and Dwight loads a pistol and looks at the forest. “I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE KEN AND I WON’T LET YOU LEAVE, YOU WILL COME BACK TO ME, AND ON YOUR KNEES AND BEGGING FOR MERCY” Dwight says. He walks behind David and puts the gun to his head “COME OUT NOW AND HE WILL LIVE” Dwight says. “Shit we can’t let him die, we have to save-“ I say but I’m cut off by a gunshot, I look around and see David’s corpse on the ground. “No, no, no, no, no” Daniel says. “Jesus christ, we, we were to late” I say. Dwight goes behind Jessie and puts the gun to her head “No god no don’t do it” I say. “COME NOW OR SHE DIES” Dwight says. I start to get up but Daniel says “We can’t let Dwight have his way”. “We can’t let our friends die either come on let’-“ I say but another gunshot goes off and I see Jessie’s body on the ground. “No, Jesus Christ, NO” I say and tears start flowing down my ears. Dwight goes behind Allison and puts the gun to her head “DECIDE HER, OR YOU” Dwight says. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues